<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer glow by groundkei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053831">summer glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei'>groundkei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, day 1 of tskym week!, tsukishima and his feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei thinks Tadashi is as pretty as the summer time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summer glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! it’s the first day of tsukkiyama week! and it’s also my first time writing for a haikyuu ship so please bear with me 😳</p><p>Day 1: Affection</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filters through Kei’s room slowly as the sun starts to set over the horizon, the corners of his own space tainting with gold from the rays that went right through the sheer curtains hanging against his windows. The sudden brightness awoke him from his slumber, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his head and onto his light blue pillow case.</p><p>Groaning, he shifts his body to turn on his back, feeling his tshirt damp with the sweat he accumulated after his short nap. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes, blinking a few more times more than usual to keep himself from falling asleep again. He knows his mother would not be too pleased if he misses dinner for the second time in a row.</p><p>He yawns after a short while before finally sitting upright on his bed. He glances back at his window once more and squints at the blinding sunlight hitting his already flushed skin. Quickly, he reaches out to grab his glasses along with his cellphone to check the time, and when he sees the picture of Tadashi smiling back at him as his lockscreen, he feels his insides flutter ever so lightly. He doesn’t feel butterflies in his stomach. Instead, his chest starts to constrict at the mere sight of his boyfriend simply smiling.</p><p>
  <em>Tadashi.</em>
</p><p>There are times, more often than he would like to admit, when he thinks of how undeserving he is to have Tadashi as his significant other. Tadashi surely isn’t a saint, but Kei thinks he might have been one during any of his past lives. Tadashi is kind and warm like the summer, his smiles holding their own harshness that never scars but only taints and marks those who are blessed enough to see. Kei has always been familiar of Tadashi and the burns he brings, but he still finds himself flustered whenever the other arrives to greet him with his usual smile. Somehow, though, instead of straying away from the burns he knows he would inevitably get from being too close with Tadashi, he still finds himself slowly succumbing to the warmth radiating off the other. Tadashi’s presence is familiar like the arrival of summer.</p><p>He didn’t know when or how his feelings started, just that he <em>knows </em>it had always been there within him. His feelings for Yamaguchi never really slowly developed overtime — at least, that’s what he tells himself every single time. Perhaps, it was during one of their winters together, when snow first fell onto the clear pavement in front of them, and Kei turns to Tadashi and sees him staring at the sky in awe, his cheeks flushed and hair tousled to the side. Maybe it could have been during one of the autumn’s they spent together, when Tadashi pointed out to the slowly falling red leaves at the side of the road. Kei remembers pulling his coat closer to him to shield himself away from the morning breeze, and he also remembers thinking how <em>ethereal </em>Tadashi looked as the first rays of sunrise hit his moss colored hair. But then, perhaps it could have also been during that one spring afternoon, when the sights of cherry blossoms did nothing to divert Kei’s attention from Tadashi. The world could have been ending right then and there, but he would still be watching Tadashi carefully and with every remaining second he has left.</p><p>Kei spares another glance at his window and sees the sun slowly bidding its farewell, the sky turning into a different hue that resembles the deep ocean. He sees the moon from afar and finally takes the opportunity to leave his bed.</p><p>The following morning is quiet and warm, and Kei instantly feels the thin layer of sweat forming along his torso as he silently walks to the nearby spot he and Tadashi meet up on every morning. He has his usual headphones hanging around the base of his neck, his bag slung around his shoulder lazily while he stifles a yawn.</p><p>“Tsukki!”</p><p>Kei turns to a familiar corner and immediately sees a familiar mop of dark green hair. His breath hitches in his throat for a moment, and as he tries to process the sight in front of him, only then does he realize just how much he adores summer, even when he hates everything that goes along with it.</p><p>Tadashi waves a hand at him. “Tsukki!” He calls out again before jogging towards his forehead. He lets out a huff, a few strands of his hair sticking to his forehead as he stops to meet Kei. “Good morning!”</p><p>Kei tries to suppress a smile. “Good morning, Yamaguchi,” he says. He stares at him for a few moments, lips pressed into a thin line. “You look good today.”</p><p>Tadashi raises an eyebrow at him. “Do I?” He says as he threads his fingers along the tips of his hair. “I didn’t do anything different with my hair or anything.”</p><p>“You just do,” Kei shrugs and watches as his boyfriend’s cheeks flush at his smirk. “Not that it matters. You always look good.”</p><p>“Stop it…”</p><p>“Stop what?” Kei grins. “I’m not doing anything.”</p><p>Tadashi groans and covers his face with both of his hands, the tips of his ears unable to mask his embarrassment. Kei chuckles at him, slowly shaking his head. With a small sigh, he pries away Tadashi’s hands from his face and stares at him in wonder.</p><p>Tadashi is like the summer.</p><p>Slowly, he leans down a presses a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips just as sunrays hit their cheeks with a splash of golden light.</p><p>Perhaps, Kei thinks, his feelings for Tadashi started during the first summer they got to spend together. As they played under the sun, sticky sweat and a bit of grime clinging onto their young and supple skin, Kei sees Tadashi running in the middle of the field, the freckles on his cheeks glowing even more prominent against his skin. The sun was harsh and angry against their skin, but Kei paid it no mind even when his arms started to sting from being under the sun for too long. He only had his eyes trained and focused on Tadashi and the way his hair glowed under the afternoon sun; the way his skin glistened with the thin layer of sweat covering him from head to toe. He only remembers watching Tadashi from afar, his own blond hair sticking to his forehead obnoxiously, and thinking,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tadashi is pretty like the sun during summer time.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii">cc</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites">tip jar</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>